Negima! A New Day
by sonicboy112
Summary: Negi has finshed his training at Mahora and has to leave. However when the Magus offers him a rank called Master Magi, Negi accepts and takes master magic subjects. Can Negi ace the tests while keeping his feelings under control!
1. I:So Long Japan

The blazing sun was dangling over the horizon, this signaled the start of twilight.

The orange sunlight reflected of his crimson hair as he gazed out into the sunset.

His eyes filled with memories of his precious students... and friends.

Negi finally finished his training in Mahora, and was sent back to Wales to be bestowed the title Magister Magi.

However, he would have to leave his students. Which of course hurt him in the inside.

Now 6 o' clock, Negi was in the train which led to Mahora Airport.

All his stuff packed in his bag, his staff wrapped in rope, and Chamo sleeping in his pocket.

Negi's goodbye wasn't what you call ''happy'', or ''sad''.

Before his class with 3A yesterday, the school dean called him and told him he was done with his training and was to return to Wales.

Negi didn't want to have his students mourn over his absence, so he left in midnight. When everyone sleeps, without a word.

While Negi was leaning against the window of the train, reminising about his class; a small tear fell from his eye. Negi noticed this and quickly wiped it off.

He was going to miss Mahora, and his students.

Then the sun disappeared from the horizon.

''NEGI!!!'' shouted Nekane, and ran to her brother with tears of joy in her eyes.

It was 9 o' clockin the morning in Wales, and Negi had just came from the airport.

''Sister, it's been a while.'' happily said Negi.

''Ahhh, big sis, nice to see you again.'' said Chamo.

''So how was Japan Negi?'' asked Nekane.

''I'll tell you all about it while we get back to the academy.'' replied Negi

-------------------------------------

They were now walking down the halls of the magic academy toward the Magus' office.

''You see, big sis, Negi isn't your little baby brother anymore, he's now a gentleman!'' said Chamo.

''So I see you've matured over these two years.'' chuckled Nekane. '' But you haven't changed a bit.''

Negi was now twelve, but still the same height he was since he was ten.

''Sister, please don't joke about my height, it gets me nervous about not growing at all'' said Negi with a sweatdrop in his head.

''Here it is. The Magus' office.'' said Nekane. ''Good luck Negi.''

Negi opened the door and saw the Magus sitting in his chair behind his desk doing paper work with a feather pen.

He stopped and looked at Negi, ''Welcome back Negi, did you enjoy Japan?''

''Yes, very much.'' replied Negi.

''Now, your letter with the school dean's approval.'' said the Magus with his hand out.

Negi pulled out an envelope and handed it to the Magus.

The Magus took the envelope and opened it and read the letter inside.

_To the Magus of the Academy of Magic,_

_Negi has been a great teacher, he is attentive, hardworking, so on and so on. I think he he will be a great Magister Magi, however, I recommend a higher sorcerous rank for him. His wizarding aspirations are exellent and has a good heart. And so with my approval in this telegram, I grant you the permission to bestow the title of Magister Magi to Negi Springfield._

_Your friend, _

_Dean of Mahora Academy_

The Magus folded the letter and said, ''Negi, have you ever heard of a Master Magi?''

''M-master Magi sir?'' said Negi.

''A Master Magi is a higher sorcerous rank than Magister Magi. Even the great wizard Merlin was a Master Magi. It requires you to have the title Magister Magi, and excellence in all honors and master subjects of Wizardtry. You seem to qualify for it Negi, you just need to take Master classes. Are you up to it Negi?''

Negi stayed silent for a few seconds.

He looked at the Magus with a convident face,'' Yes, I am up to it!''

( Hey! my first Negima fanfiction, I hope its good to you all. Sonicboy signing off!)


	2. II:First Class!

(Disclaimer: Hi! thank you for all the reviews, but I'll give little clarification on this.

-Master Magi is a new rank I made up and is higher than Magister Magi.

-Negi had to take **Master Wizardtry** classes to get the title, so he'll attend magic school again.

-And, what would be Negima if it didn't have all girls.

DISCLAIMER OVER.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi was writing on a large scroll with several wizarding subjects on it. He choose the following:

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Enchantments and Charms_

_Philosophy and Proficies_

_Combat Magic_

''Done.'' said Negi. ''Sister, do you think these subjects are fine?''

Negi cleared his throat, ''Astronomy, Combat Magic-''

''Since when did you become interested in Combat Negi?'' interrupted Nekane.

''Oh, since I went to Japan.'' replied Negi. ''Oh, by the way, when is Anya coming back?''

''A few months from now.'' Nekane took a seat. ''She just sent me a letter, would you like to see it?''

''Oh, of course!'' said Negi.

Nekane picked up a letter from the table and sat next to Negi.

Nekane opened the letter and out came a hologram of Anya.

_Nekane, hows it going? Me, I'm doing fine. More and more people are coming to get their fortune told these days, since that fight tornament in Japan. Somewhere in Mahora. I wonder if that has anything to do with Negi? Well, a customer just came, see you!_

Nekane closed the letter.

''Wow, Anya really has changed a lot.'' said Negi. ''She looks a lot more cuter... Wait! what am I saying?!''

Negi was panicking.

Nekane giggled ''He's probably hitting puberty about now.''

''Well Negi, get some sleep. School starts tommorow.'' said Nekane.

-----------------------------------------------------

Negi got up at five o' clock and ran out the door with toast in his mouth.

He ran through the main yard and slowed down.

''Wait... class starts at eight...'' thought Negi.

No one was there, Negi walked to a ledge and sat there.

''In Japan, we went to class at-'' Negi paused.

It seems that he unearthed memories that made him cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Now eight o' clock, Negi was walking to his new homeroom.

He opened the door and saw thirty girls.

Some his age, some looked like they were in junior high, and some looked about ten years of age.

All were talking, not minding Negi as he passed through to get to his assigned seat.

A few minute later, a slender woman walked into the room wearing a black cloak with a witch hat.

''Hello, all. Welcome to homeroom, and herbology class. I look forward to teaching all of you future Master Magis.'' said the lady.

''My name is Professor Shcrodia. Any questions about the upcoming school year?''

Negi raised his hand. ''Professor, will we have any lessons on the abnormal growth of trees?''

Prof. Shcrodia folded her lips, ''We'll cover that matter later. Any more questions?''

No one raised their hands.

GONG

GONG

''Well, class is dismissed, may your other classes be swell as this one!'' said Prof. Schrodia.

The students left the room and rushed to their next classes.

Negi walked out the classroom and looked at his agenda to see which class was next.

''Next is Atronomy.'' thought Negi. He was thinking this school year was going to be the same as the other ones when he was younger.

As Negi walked off to his next class, a girl walked out slowly out the classroom. And eyed Negi.

However, that eye she gave was not one bearing a grudge, but one filled with passion.

''Negi Springfield...''

( Hey! you like it? This is only the beginning of the several pairs I have planed! Well, keep reading and loving!)


	3. III: Love sprouts

''Negi Springfield...'' said the girl.

She had red hair, long and fairly majestic. She had an Irish accent and green eyes.

Its seemed that this young mage has fallen in love...

---------------------------------------------

It was now one-thirty and Negi was headed to his final class; Combat Magic.

This class took place outside.

All the students were lined up. Boys' facing girls'.

Negi was facing the girl with the Irish accent, she was just staring at him.

Negi had his practicing wand ready in his hand. An old man walked along the two lines the boys and girls made.

''In this class, you will learn the basic offensive magics and the and defensive magics. These arts were made for self-defense, NOT attacking people.'' boldly said the old man.

''Near the end of the year, we will hold a magic fighting tornament to see how much you all learned.'' the old man stroked his beard.

''Now, turn the opposite way your facing and position your wand...''

--------------------------------------------

It was eleven o' clock and Negi was awake looking at a picture he took in Japan.

Then Negi heard yelling near the woods, he looked out the window and heard a person trying to cast a spell.

Negi grabbed his wand and rushed to the woods.

Negi was running through the huge mass of trees, the voice his only guide.

He came to a clearing and slowed down to see it was a classmate trying to cast a Sagitta Magica.

It was the girl with the red hair.

''Septendecim Sagitta Magica Series Geos!!'' she yelled.

But despite all her effort, no magic arrows came forth.

''Darn, I'm never gonna pass combat magic...'' said the girl.

''... Um, e-excuse me, you seem like you're having trouble with the Sagitta Magica. I think I can help.'' said Negi.

The girl turned around in surprise that Negi was watching her mediocre performance.

''N-n-n-negi!'' stuttered the girl.

''Here let me show you.'' Negi said while walking toward her.

He positioned her legs and put his arms on hers to show the proper stance.

''You got the words right, but the aura you present the spirits you're trying to summon is was too vigorous.'' advised Negi.

The girl was blushing bright red at the moment.

''Now close your eyes,... and calm yourself down, this way, the spirits will come to your aid more easily. You understand what I'm saying?''

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and...

''SEPTENDECIM SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES GEOS!!!!''

The words echoed and twelve magic arrows sprang from her wand and faded into the night.

''That was great! You just need to practice more!'' exclaimed Negi.

The girl looked at Negi, who was so close to her face that she nearly tripped, then staggered a small distance from Negi.

''T-thank you, my name is Iris Scottenberg. Pleased to meet you.'' Iris said.

''Oh, you're welcome. And by the way, how do you know my name?'' asked Negi.

''Um, I heard all about you from the Magus. He said you were the only boy in the Master Magi class.'' meekly said Iris.

Iris' face was bright as the sun and looked down to hide her blush.

''W-well, Iris is it? If you want, I could tutor you in combat magic.'' offered Negi.

Iris looked up and smiled, ''Sure, I'd like that.''

(Heylo! Been awhile, I have school, so thanks for the reviews once again, and don't worry, there while be more pairings. Maybe even pairings from the class of 3A.

Oh, man, I almost spoiled the next chapters. Anyway, keep reading and keep loving!)


	4. IV:What FATE Can Bring

Negi was in homeroom and was sitting next to Iris having a deep conversation.

They were talking about magic and their experiances, it seems that Negi found his first friend in class.

--------------------------------------

It was after school and Negi was tutoring Iris on Combat Magic.

''Alright! Thats all for today Iris, see you in class tomorrow.'' Negi said said while he turned.

''Ah, Negi wait...'' said Iris.

Negi turned around, ''What is it?''

''Uuuuuuhhhhh, thank you for your training, it has been helping me a lot these past few days.'' she said as she bowed.

Negi went up to her,'' Hey, you're welcome, you don't have to bo-''

Negi was interuppted by the strange event that had occured.

Iris went upright and while Negi walked up to her, their lips locked without warning.

Negi backed away a bit and apologized,'' Oh, I'm so sorry...please forgive my behavior!''

''Oh, no I'm sorry I, huh?''

Iris was dunmbfounded to the fact that Negi dashed away before she could finish her sentence.

She blushed and touched her lips. ''He's so shy...'' she giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi stopped for a while and started to catch his breathe.

''Iris, and I...'' Negi thought.

''How am I suppose to talk to her now?'' Negi said aloud.

Then a rustling was heard from a tree nearby.

Negi turned and positioned his staff.

Being cautious to his surroundings, he backed up slowly.

At an instant, Negi felt a death defying punch land on his back.

Negi fell foward and coughed up blood.

He turned around to see a magic arrow coming towards him.

It hit him without any effort and Negi hurtled toward a tree.

Negi fell down on the path he was walking on.

He was bleeding from his head, and back. His sight was getting blurry, and all he saw was a black cloak flowing in the wind. And heard a voice familiar, yet distant.

The voice was dull, as if it had lost all feelings.

_''Son of the Thousand Master, heed my words, death is natural. But what YOU can do with death is unnatural.''_

And like how the sun disappears from the horizon, all went dark.

-----------------------------------------------

''NEGI IS WHAT??!!?!?!?'' yelled Nekane.

It was around eleven at night and Nekane was waiting for Negi all night.

Iris came to the log cabin Nekane and Negi lived in to tell Nekane the news.

''Nekane clam down, he's being taken to the infirmry at he academy.'' said Iris.

''Then lets go there then!'' yelled Nekane.

Negi on the infirmry bed asleep with bandages all over him.

Nekane was talking to the nurse asking about Negi's condition.

Iris was sitting down with her eyes closed, silently praying for Negi.

After Nekane finished her conversation with the nurse, she sat down next to Iris.

''Oh, what happened, what did I do wrong?'' Nekane said while sitting down.

Iris opened her eyes and looked at Nekane who was crying in her hands.

''You know, amazing he survived, being at this age, he wouldn't of survived that attack.'' Iris said. ''He's been in fights like this before he told me.''

Nekane stopped, ''What?''

''Negi told me he fought all sorts of demons and mages. He told me he almost died while fighting a demon.'' casually said Iris.

Nekane's face grew pale. ''NEGIIIIIIIII!!!!!''

----------------------------------------

It's been a few hours and Negi was awake now.

Nekane and Iris were standing in front of his hospitable bed.

''Negi, are you all right? Do you feel any pain?''asked Nekane.

''Sister, don't worry, I'm ok now.''replied Negi.

''Negi, did you see your attacker before you passed out?'' asked Iris.

''...No, but I heard his voice.'' said Negi.

Ambiance took over, Negi decided to break the silence, ''Iris, I'd like to apologize about yesterday, that was very rude and disputatious. Please forgive me.''Negi bowed his head.

''A-apology accepted N-n-n-negi.''studdered Iris.

Nekane looked at Iris who was blushing bright red.

''So Negi's coming back to class tomorrow?'' asked Iris.

''It seems so, the nurse said the wounds were practically healing on their own.'' replied Nekane.

''Say, Iris was it? Did something happen between you and Negi?''

Iris became bright red again.''N-no, nothing happened, he just accidentally spilled water on me.'' said Iris.

Iris knew she lied, but she wanted to have her crush on Negi a secret for now.

(Hey!!! SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT!!!!!! YEAH!! WHOOOOOO!! Sorry 'bout that. hope you like it, so keep reading and keep loving!)


	5. V:Artifacts and Maps

It was the end of Ms.Schrodia's class and while all the students walked out, Negi stayed behind.

''Ms.Schrodia?'' said Negi.

''Hmm? What is it dear?''said Ms.Schrodia.

''Do you know any kind of magical artifact that is rather powerful?'' asked Negi.

She folded her lips, ''Some, why do you ask?''

''Well, could you look at my artifact please?'' asked Negi.

_MEA VIRGA!_

Negi's staff appeared in his hand.

''My sister told me this was a powerful and rare artifact, only my father had. You know what it is?'' said Negi.

Ms.Schrodia's eyes widened and took the staff and held it, her eyes filled wtih amazement .

''The _BARK OF MERLIN,... _so it does exist.''she said.

''Come again ma'am?''

''The BARK OF MERLIN is the staff that was carved from the tree Merlin was turned into.'' said Ms. Schrodia who was still amazed.

She handed back to Negi, ''Take great care of it, some wizards would do anything to get such an artifact, even kill ten-year old boys.''

Negi gulped.

''You should talk to the combat magic teacher. He could tell you how to properly use it.''

Negi nodded and thanked her for the advice.

After Negi left the room, Ms.Schrodia crossed her arms in thought.

''I hope he uses it wisely, this could be the end of the magical world as we know it...''

she said aloud.

---------------------------------

Negi went up the the old combat teacher.

''Sir, I want to ask you something.'' said Negi.

''About today's lesson? You followed along well in it.'' the old teacher said.

''No, its about other forms of combat magic.''

''Hrm?'' grunted the old teacher.

''Well, I believe someone is stalking me in pursuit of my artifact.'' said Negi.

''I want to learn more kinds of combat magic so I can fend off the person, Ms.Schrodia said they might even kill me for it.''

''Aaaahhhh, your accident a few days ago.'' replied the old teacher.

''It wasn't an accident! I was ambushed!''

''Yes, your right, but it doesn't fall into the lines of ambush though.'' said the old teacher.

''What sir?'' asked Negi.

''Never mind.'' The old teacher then dug into his pocket, he pulled out a map. He handed it to Negi.

''Follow this map's directions and you'll find an old friend of mine who can tell you more about these things. ''

''Y-yes sir.'' studdered Negi.

(Hey! School's finally out! Summer! But I have summer reading, darn. Hope you like it! In later chapters, you'll find a wizard we all knew before Negima. Well, keep reading and keep loving!)


	6. VI:Merlin?

It has been several hours since Negi left the campus to follow the path the map showed.

''Huuuuuummm, I'm lost...'' whined Negi.

Negi sat down.

''I don't even know where I am anymore...''

Then, a strong wind blew and the map was blown away...

''M-my map!!''

Negi ran, chasing it. The wind was so strong, that every time Negi was about to grab it, it flew further.

After hours of running, the wind died down and the map slowly drifted back to the ground. Negi didn't pick it up because of the beautiful sight in front of him.

There was a wide lake and in the middle was a massive tree, bigger than all the other trees around. The whole area was covered by its branches so only small amount of sunlight can get through.

''Its... beautiful...'' commented Negi.

Then a voice of an old man was heard.

''HRRMM? OH! YOU, LITTLE BOY, COME TO THE WATER...''

Negi backed away.

''NO NEED TO BE AFRAID LITTLE ONE, JUST LOOK DOWN AT THE WATER...''

Negi slowly walked toward the water.

He knelt down and looked at his relfection.

But then the water began to ripple.. and Negi's reflection was replaced with and old man's

He had a long, white beard and moustach. He wore glasses just like Negi's.

''Ah, Negi! It's you!'' greeted the old man in the water.

''Umm, w-who are y-you?'' asked Negi.

''Why, you haven't seen me before? I'm the Great Wizard of the Pendragons: MERLIN...''

''Y-you are-''studdered Negi.

''Ah, yes I know, I know I was turned into a tree by my evil apprentice, but the only way I can talk to mortals like you is by communicating through reflection.'' said Merlin.

''W-wow... I finally meet the great wizard of all, uhh... How do you know my name?''said Negi.

''Your father, Nagi came here and stopped a forest fire here. He said he was on the run from his adversaries. Then I asked him if he would like to be my apprentice. He said no. Then he said he has a son; Negi. He told me if he were to find this sacred place, I would have to take you in as my apprentice.'' told Merlin.

''My father? He said that? He turned down his apprenticeship of the great wizard?'' said Negi.

''Yes, he did. But I'm glad he did, I sensed that he already has all he needs to know. He didn't need a training from a great wizard like me to be a great wizard. Now look at him, he's a legend.'' laughed Merlin

Merlin calmed down and looked at Negi with a serious face. ''Negi, I already sense great power in you, you just need to control it. You may seem too young, but... will you be my apprentice?''

Negi looked at the old wizard. ''I-I don't know what to say... but, yes. Yes I will!''

(Hey! Hope you find Merlin ok, he'll be showing up in future chapters. Well, keep reading and keep loving!)


	7. VII:OniiChan!

It is night and Negi was tutoring Iris. He was teaching her the new spell he learned from Merlin the other day.

_''Mysterior Sgyllium'' _

''Huh?'' said Iris.

''It's a spell Merlin used to defend himself from any magical attack.'' said Negi.

''So how does it work?'' said Iris.

Negi pointed at the ground with his staff, ''Once you cast it, a magic circle will appear where your standing. Try it.''

''I- I don't thing this will work, have you ever tried it?'' questioned Iris.

''Well, '' Negi looked down. ''I've cast the circle but never had any attacks to test it.''

Then a white ermine came scampering down to where Negi and Iris were.

''Big bro! Stop playing with your girlfriend, you sister is worried sick about you!'' said Chamo.

''Huh?'' Negi looked up and saw it was almost midnight. ''Oh, your right!''

Negi turned to Chamo, ''H-hey, wait a minute! Iris isn't my girlfriend!''

''Well, sure looks like it. You two will be a couple in no time.''

''Chamo!'' wined Negi. ''Ok Iris, I'll see you at class tomorrow.''

''O-ok ,sure.'' Iris said.

After Negi and Chamo left, Iris blushed.

''A couple?''

--

It was lunch time in the magic academy and all the students were eating.

Negi and Iris thought it would be best to eat outside.

''Wow, lovely day is it?'' said Negi.

''Yep! Great day for a picnic!'' replied Iris.

Then a yell was heard. It came from the forest.

''You heard that!?'' said Negi.

''Yeah, lets get he- NEGI!?''

Negi was on his staff flying off into the woods.

Negi looked down and saw a person running from a wolf.

Negi flew down and and used a wind spell to blow it away.

''Are you alright?'' said Negi.

When Negi got a good look at the person, it was a girl.

She looked about seven years old. She wore a green witch hat, along with a green wizard cloak. She had a small pouch for a bag. She had blonde hair and was crying.

''H-hey don't cry, you're safe now.'' said Negi.

The girl looked up and stopped crying.

''I-I'm ok. sniff!''

''NEGI!'' Iris came running through the trees.

Negi turned around, ''Iris! I found her.''

''Oh... she ok?'' Iris asked.

The girl stood up and wiped her tears. ''I'm Annabelle, th-thank for driving away that wolf.''

Iris bent down to meet Annabelle's height, ''So, what were you doing here all alone?''

''I was trying to find some fruit, then that wolf attacked me.'' said Annabelle.

''Look, if you're looking for any food, don't go out all alone in the woods. Ok?'' said Negi.

''O-ok. What is your name?'' asked Annabelle.

''My name is Negi.''

''And my name is Iris, pleasure!''

Annabelle bowed, ''Thank you. I came from Japan to study magic here.''

''Well, we'll see you there then! You know how the school system works?'' said Iris.

''Wait! You're form Japan!?'' said Negi. ''W-what part!?''

''Tokyo... you been there?'' replied Annabelle.

''O-ooohhhh, sorry.'' said Negi.

''Well, just don't do that again.'' said Iris.

''Yeah, I'd feel bad if you got hurt.'' said Negi.

Annabelle started to blush, she looked down, ''T-thank you... Negi-onee chan.''

''Huh? '' said Iris out of suprise. She turned to Negi, ''What does onee-chan mean.''

''It's an honorific that shows endearment.'' Negi informed.

''E-endearment?'' exclaimed Iris.

''Ummmm, excuse me, what are you two talking about?'' asked Annabelle.

Iris quickly turned,'' N-nothing, nothing. Come then, lets go back or else we won't have any time to eat.''

--

It was the afternoon right after class. And Negi and Iris walked home together as usual.

''Negi?'' said Iris.

''Oh, yes?'' said Negi

''You seemed so enthusiastic when Annabelle mentioned Japan. Did you really want to go there or what?'' asked Iris.

The two stopped in their path.

''I had to go there for my training to become a Magister Magi. Many things happened and I made many friends...

But...''

A long silence fell between the two.

''Let's just talk about this later, ok Iris?'' Negi smiled.

(I'M BACK!! I am very very very very very very very very very sorry about disappearing for a long time. You know, school, life, friends, vacations, you know all that jazz. Well, I'm back, and will be making new chapters. And again, I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLS DON'T GIVE UP! )


	8. VIII: Sky Champ OjouSama!

NEXT DAY

''Negi, wait up!!''

''Ah, Iris! Good morning!''

Negi and Iris were walking to school together like they did every morning.

Iris smiled, ''Did you hear about the flying tournament coming up next week?''

''There's a flying tournament now? Wow, time flies after two years.'' Negi replied.

''I hear, if you win, you get the title of Sky Champion for the rest of the year.'' Iris said.

''Sky Champion?''

''Yeah, but only one person was actually titled Sky Champion. She won two years in a row!'' Iris exclaimed.

''I suppose I must have a thing or two to learn from her.'' Negi said.

--

CLASSROOM

Ms. Shcrodia clapped her hands together, ''Now class, you should all be happy to know that the flying tournament is coming up, so each class is given a specific task to do during the course of this week to prepare for the starting ceremony.''

The whole class cheered for joy due to the fact that all classes were cancelled that week.

''Isn't it too early in the year to cancel class?'' whined Negi.

''Oh, hush Negi, I'm sure you'll like the upcoming week.'' replied Iris.

''And sign ups for the tournament are at the entrance to the main hall, so don't forget to join!'' added Ms. Shcrodia.

''This tournament DOES sound like fun...'' thought Negi.

--

MAIN HALL

''Here are the sign ups!'' said Negi. ''You gonna join, Iris?''

''No, no, I don't even know how to ride a broom...'' replied Iris.

''Oh, come on, I can teach you how!'' said Negi.

''E-eep!!'' squealed Iris. ''_This could be my BIG chance, but Negi's already tutoring me on combat magic... ooohhh, this is way too good to be true...''_

''Ummm, Iris, what are you mumbling abou-''

''MAKE WAY FOR THE CHAMP!!'' exclaimed a group of girls.

Negi turned, ''Huh?''

''Presenting the Sky Champion for two years in the running, our lady!!''

The group made way for a person to get through to the sign ups.

A girl, slightly taller than Negi walked down through the group. She had blonde hair, emerald green eyes you could get lost in just staring, and a soft, yet proud complexion.

''Who are you?'' aked Negi.

Iris covered Negi's mouth and whispered, ''Negi, that's the Sky Champ, it's very rude to ask who she is out of the blue!''

Negi, moved Iris' hand from his mouth, '' My apologies, you must be the Sky Champion Iris was talking about, it's a pleasure to me-''

''So, you're Negi Springfield. I have heard of your exploits.'' said the blonde girl. Her left eye glinted, '' YOU WILL BE A GREAT OPPONENT!''

''W-w-w-w-w-w-whaaaaattt?'' exclaimed Negi.

''Now, let me introduce myself, I'm Amorissa Aeroburg. The Sky Champion two years in the running! Which will now be three years! You best prepare yourself Springfield! Ahahahahahahahahaha!'' She turned to the sign ups and signed her name.

She tossed the pen to Negi. ''You better step up Springfield.'' And left with her group.

...

''Does this happen every year?'' Negi stared blankly.

(HELLO EVERYBODY!! Once again, I am very sorry for the one year wait, so many things happened with school, vacations, homework and tons of other distractions. So, now I'm back! Cue music! Chamo turns on a beatbox and plays ''Welcome Back'' by Mase See ya soon!)


	9. IX: ReadySetAceleret!

7 DAYS UNTIL THE STARTING CEREMONY

''Ok Iris, you hold the broom tightly or else you'll fall off.''

Iris was blushing, ''Negi, I'm having second thoughts about this. I think I likethe ground a LOT better!''

''Don't be shy, c'mon hold it tightly. I'll help you start, _ACERET''_

Unfortunately, Iris wasn't holding the broom tightly and the broom flew off without her leaving her and Negi in a awkward position.

Negi quickly crawled out of Iris' hold.

''I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iris, I'm so sorry for that. You have my deepest apologies, p-please forgive me!'' Negi yelped.

Iris by now was blushing even more than before and started to get a nose bleed.

''Ah, Iris, let me get that for you!''

''N-no, it's fine! It's just a scratch! There's no need to...''

From a short distance, behind the bushes, Amorissa Aeroburg spied quietly on the two.

''WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THIS BRAT GIVING!!'' yelled Amorissa, ''He's nothing what the magus told us about! H-how is he supposed to be a magister magi with all his incompetence, and and EEERRRGGGHHHH!!''

''My lady, please calm down.'' said a girl in the background.

''Oh, it's you, Lizzy.'' said Amorissa.

''Why don't you get started on your training instead of focusing on what your rival is up to? It's very dishonorable for the Sky Champion.'' replied Lizzy.

''Oh, hush Lizzy. You were always the one to voice your opinion.'' Amorissa turns around,''And besides, this is the Thousand Master's son we're up against. But he's nothing like he's described by everyone!''

''Let's go Amorissa, we have training to do.'' said Lizzy.

Amorissa turned to leave, Lizzy thought, ''_You were never like this before this stupid tournament came up. Where did my best friend go?''_

--

5 DAYS UNTIL THE STARTING CEREMONY

Negi, Annabelle, and Iris where helping set up the decorations for the ceremony.

''Ah, Negi-onii chan! I can't reach the hammer!'' Whined Annabelle.

''Say, Annabelle, why don't you let me and Iris do the hammering?'' smiled Negi.

''Ok, my onii-chan always knows best!!'' and she hugged Negi,

Negi smiled and got back to work.

In the place opposite to where Negi was working...

''Grrrrrrrrrrrr...'' growled Amorissa.

--

1 DAY UNTIL THE STARTING CEREMONY

Negi and Iris were walking home together as they always have.

Until they saw a girl standing in front of them.

''You're Negi Springfield right?'' asked the girl.

Iris went behind Negi.

''N-no need to be afraid!'' She walked into the light,'' Please, I need your help.''

Iris walked forward, ''Hey, you're one of Amorissa's flunkies aren't you?''

''Yes, I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy.''

Negi eased up, ''Oh, then hello. What can we help with?''

''You probably know Amorissa by now right? Well...'' said Lizzy.

Negi became concerned, ''Is something wrong?''

''Please, defeat Amorissa in flight! DEFEAT MY BEST FRIEND!!'' yelled Lizzy on the verge of tears.

Iris went over to comfort her.

''I don't think outside is the right place to talk about this, let's go to my house we'll talk there.'' Negi offered.

--

NEKANE'S AND NEGI'S CABIN

The three mages were gathered around the table.

''You ok now? You can tell us everything.'' said Iris.

Lizzy rubbed her eyes. ''Ok, well, it all started three years ago...''

_I was just a mage-in-training when I first met Amorissa, who was a transfer student._

_We became great friends, but she wasn't exactly the most popular one around._

_Then the flying tournament was introduced for the first time. She wasn't the greatest combat mage, but she was Merlin of the sky when it came to flying. So she entered._

_That was a TERRIBLE mistake. _

_After she won the tournament, she became over confident and instantly became popular. _

_Then my friend Amorissa Aeroburg disappeared. _

''I see..'' said Iris.

''So please, if you're the person she truly admires, you'll do what I ask!!'' yelled Lizzy.

''Of course I will!'' smiled Negi.

''You will?''

''Of couse! You didn't think I'd say no to you. After all, a magister magi's job is to help those in need, right? I'm sure it must've hurt to have a friend leave you like that.'' Negi gave a determined look to Lizzy. ''I'll make sure Amorissa remembers her true friends!''

Lizzy's eyes swelled in tears.'' O-oh, T-thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!! hic''

Negi smiled as he drank the rest of his hot cocoa.

Iris looked at Lizzy, ''Hey, what did you mean that Amorissa admired Negi?''

Lizzy wiped her tears, ''Oh, I forgot to tell you, she had always heard about how Negi was a pure genius when it came to anything. So, she said that if she ever got the chance, she would become his disciple in magic and in love!''

Negi spurt out his hot cocoa by that time.

--

STARTING CEREMONY

''Welcome one and all to the starting festival!!'' Announced Ms. Schrodia.

Everyone was outside enjoying the festivities.

''And now, to kick off the ceremony with the Flying Tounament!! All competitors please get ready and head off to the starting line!!''

--

STARTING LINE

Negi was wearing his white mage robe with his staff in hand.

Iris and Annabelle were on the side-lines cheering for Negi.

Amorissa walked up to Negi. ''Listen up Springfield, I don't intend on losing to a person like you, so do your worst!''

Negi was kind of freaked out. As Amorissa walked away, Lizzy came up to Negi and gave Negi a look. Negi smiled and gave a look of determination.

--

NOW RACERS, HEAD TO YOUR POSITIONS!!

READY

SET

GO!!

_Aceleret!!_

_(How do you like this chapter? I don't know when i'll be back, but this should spark your curiousity So see ya later!!) _


	10. X: Hello Chao I mean Amorissa

''_Aceleret!!!!_''

As all competitors chanted their respective spells, Negi Springfield and Amorissa Aeroburg blasted past the starting line.

With Negi at the lead, Iris, Annabelle, and Nekane cheered the child- mage on.

''T-this magical power, it feels as if my magic is inferior to his! I- I NEED to win, to show that I'm worthy, that I can be happy with him, for meeeee!!!!'' shouted Amorissa.

...

The whole race took place in the surrounding areas. Through the academy, then the mountains and finally the vast lake. Because the course was so vast, the race was only one lap.

Negi raced through the academy, maneuvering around the campus. With Amorissa close behind, she was rapidly catching up to Negi.

(Remember, spells are LEGAL in the race; they just don't use lethal ones.)

Amorissa extended her hand and chanted,

_Activito Aerialis Amorassa_

_Sagitta Magica Series Aerialis!!!_

Wind arrows cut through the air and were about to hit Negi in no time. Then...

'' Magic! I'd better use something small...'' Negi thought.

As the arrows were about to hit Negi, Negi flipped over and performed shundo (instant movement to many) and reappeared behind her.

_Sagitta Magica tres Fulguriens!!!_

''A delayed spell!!!'' Amorissa thought.

The three arrows connected, but Amorissa was still going.

Negi was now flying below her. She damaged, but not out.

''S-she's still going... I can't let her strain herself! I just need to finish the race!'' Negi said.

_Aceleret!!!_

Negi blasted off, but he wasn't the only one who did.

Negi noticed that Amorissa was still following close behind.

Negi looked back, ''Amorissa!! Please! Don't strain yourself too much, your body might not be able to take any more magical pressure!!!''

''SHUDDAP!!! I CAN'T LOSE TO A AMATEUR LIKE YOU, THIS IS EVERYTHING TO ME!!!'' Amorissa retorted.

Negi then lost his train of thought and remembred... back at the school festival.

''Chao-san...'' Negi softly said.

While Negi was dazed, Amorissa caught up and blasted forward.

''Ugh, damn!'', and quickly followed.

--------------------------

Negi and Amorissa were at a head-to-head clash now.

''She's giving her all now, I... I can't let her continue like this!!'' Negi thought.

''HAHAHAHA, what's the matter Negi, the son of the Thousand Master can't win a simple duel? You're nothing like what I thought you would be!!!!'' shouted Amorissa.

Negi managed to escape Amorissa's rampage for the moment and saw an opening in the mountains, leading to the vast lake near the school.

''I just need to finish the race!'' Negi thought.

He then flew out of the mountains towards the lake; the last part of the race.

''Negi, don't interfere with my win. I won't let you claim my title!!!'' yelled Amorissa.

Negi saw that Amorissa was flying lower and lower; her magic was weakening.

Negi slowed down a little, ''Amorissa, stop over-using your magic!!''

''What!?'' yelled Amorissa.

------------------------------------------------

FINISH LINE

''She's really going all out isn't she?'' said Lizzy.

Iris turned, ''Don't worry, Amorissa AND Negi will pull through. Just have- WHAT!?''

On the board that viewed the two competitors, Negi witnessed Amorissa's broom fall into the water, causing her to go in the air.

Lizzy stood up, ''No!!! She can't swim!!''

''Negi!!!'' Iris and Nekane shouted.

--------------------------------------------

LAKE

Amorissa was falling through the air, down to the lakes waters.

Time seemed to slow down for her, and she took that time to think.

_I-I'm falling_

_I never should've over exerted myself. It was all useless anyway._

_But, without being the Sky Champion, I'll be all alone..._

_I never was the social butterfly, I always stayed in the corner..._

_then, Lizzy came..._

_I never should've taken her for granted..._

_If only I knew... If only... If only...._

''I got you!!! Amorissa, thank goodness!!!'' sighed Negi.

''N-negi?'' said Amorissa.

Negi came back just in time to catch her from falling to the waters. The waters glistened and the sun shone bright in the sky. Negi was holding on to Amorissa's hand. His face, was worried. As if he cared deeply for her.

''N-negi, you came back?'' said Amorissa.

Negi pulled her up and carried her bridal style.

Amorissa blushed, ''Even after saying such horrible things, you still came back?''

''Of course, it's a Magister Magi's job to help others.'' Negi smiled.

Amorissa turned around, ''...''

''Hey... you don't have to have a title just to have friends. You already have plenty of friends, you... you lied when you said that this race was everything to you. I'm sure it's not a faraway dream...'' Negi said.

Amorissa wiped some tears from her eyes, ''You don't have to tell me that, Lizzy was my true friend, I suppose that I let Sky Champ Amorissa consume Amorissa Aeroburg.'' She looked up and smiled, ''Thank you.''

Negi smiled, ''Ok ,now let's get to the finish line, you don't look so well.''

Amorissa nodded.

...

Negi reached the shore of the lake a few minutes later. He landed and helped Amorissa stand.

Amorissa turned, '' You're not going to finish the race?

''I'm sure healers will arrive in any minute. Until then, why don't rest for a while?''

said Negi.

Amorissa sat down, ''What about the other competitors?''

Negi took off his cloak and put on Amorissa,'' I'm not sure you noticed, but we were way ahead of the others.''

At that very instant, a green magic circle appeared under Negi's feet. Negi jumped back just in time when a giant vine with red thorns sprung forth from it.

''Large scale teleportation magic!?'' thought Negi. ''Amorissa!''

Negi instantly grabbed his staff and cast teleportation circle around her.

''Negi, what's going on!?'' said Amorissa.

''I'm sorry Amorissa, I can't let you get involved!'' said Negi as she was transported to the finish line.

Negi quickly turned and looked straight forward, then more magic circles appeared, but at a rapid rate. Vines sprung from each circle with the intention of stabbing Negi with it's sharp thorns.

Negi swiftly dodged each thorn. But they kept coming at a faster rate.

-------------------------------------

FINISH LINE

Amorissa emerged on the finish line.

Healers rushed to her aid, and Iris, Annabelle, Lizzy, and Nekane, and the rest of Amorissa's flunkies ran to her as well.

''Amorissa! Where's Negi!? The magic that showed the race was cancelled the minuted Negi saved you!''

Amorissa, with the help of Lizzy stood up, ''We were attacked, he's still back there!''

''What!?'' exclaimed Nekane.

-----------------------------------

LAKE SHORE

Fatigue was now getting to Negi. Each shundo performed was getting sloppier each time.

''There has to be some source.'' thought Negi.

Another magic circle appeared, the center opened and out came a another vine.

Negi dodged, ''That's it! All the vines are called forth by the same circle. That means...''

Negi jumped up as high as he could.

Another magic circle spawned and at the same second it opened...

_Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!!!!_

The spell was fast enough to make it's way into the circle before the vine was summoned.

Negi landed.

At once, a myriad of magic circles spawned and each opened to have the Jupiter's Thunderstorm spell gush forth from each of them.

''It worked!'' shouted Negi.

The threat was gone and the strong magical presence receded.

Not far from where Negi stood, in the shade of the trees, a black, cloaked figure looked from afar.

''It shouldn't be long now...''

---------------------------------------------

FINISH LINE: SUNSET

''And now, I claim the festival officially OVER!!!!''

A hostess shouted into a wand that amplified sound.

Negi and everyone else stood apart from the cheering crowd.

Amorissa handed back Negi's cloak.

Negi was suprised, ''Hmm?''

''Your cloak.'' Amorissa said.

Negi took the cloak.

''You really helped me today. Thank you and sorry.'' She said.

Negi smile, '' Don't worry, since you got to the finish line first, you still have your title.''

Amorissa shook her head, '' No, I'm not Amorissa the Sky Champion anymore, I'm Amorissa Aeroburg.'' She turned to Lizzy. ''And dear friend to Elizabeth.''

Lizzy teared up and hugged Amorissa.

'' Look how happy they are Negi.'' said Iris.

Negi sighed, ''Sometimes I wish this would have happened before...''

''Hm? You said something Negi.'' asked Iris.

Negi smiled, ''No, nothing.''

(Hello!!!!!!!!!! And Merry Christmas in advance!! To make up for my absence, I made this long ass chapter. I'll post another chapter in 2009 so just be patient ok?=)


	11. XI: Here comes the childhood friend!

It was the weekend after the incident at the festival.

Negi was standing on the hill where he met Takahata.

Gazing out in the valley.

His eyes were focused on the terrain of Wales, but his mind was off, somewhere on a island-country in Asia.

Classes 2-A and 3-A. The two classes he taught.

Different years. Same people. Or in this case, same girls.

Negi was reflecting on his decision to leave without a decent goodbye or any kind of notice.

Negi felt a tear run down his cheek.

He noticed it and wiped immediately

A feminine voice reached the boy-mage's ears.

'' Hey, you! Negi! HEY!!!!''

Negi was completely spaced out in his thoughts.

''Hey! I'm talking to you!'' The voice yelled again.

This time, Negi snapped back to reality and turned around.

''NEGI, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!!!!!!!''

_Anya Flame Buster!!!!_

''Ehh?'' Negi was caught off guard by the blazing inferno that was headed for him.

A loud eruption of flames and yells flowed the attack.

Negi had swirls in his eyes by this time. but he was able identify the ''attacker''.

''Anya!! Why'd you do that!!??'' exclaimed Negi.

Negi childhood friend, Anya, was standing with death glare.

'' Geez, can't you recognized your childhood friend when she calls you!!!???''

Nekane soon followed with her soft smile, '' Now, now Anya. You don't want to burn this area up do you?''

Anya turned and calmed down. She faced Negi with a smile, '' Hello Magister Magi Negi.''

Negi got out of his state of shock and smiled back at her. ''Anya...''

However, the moment was shattered when four girls stampeded to where Negi stood.

''Why didn't you tell us Negi!!!!!?????'' they all said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

''And that's it. I'm sorry I never mentioned her to any of you.'' Negi apologized.

Annabelle cocked her head, ''I see, guess the ratio is evened out now. We've got the shy, pretty girl, the-''

Iris covered her mouth before she said anything else.

''I'm very sorry Anya, sometimes Annabelle can get out of hand.'' Iris smiled.

Under the cover of Iris' hand, Annabelle yelled out muffled rants about Negi and all the girls.

Negi smiled and turned to Anya,''How was your training in London Anya?''

''I could ask you the same thing Negi, I heard Mahorafest was amazing this year...'' Anya teased.

Negi's eyes widened,'' Oh, you found out?''

''Well, it's not like Japan only knows about an event that big.'' commented Anya.

'' Hmmm... Anya, are you going to take Master Magi classes like Negi?'' asked Nekane.

''Master Magi, well... I think that I deserve a break from training AND school for now.'' replied Anya.

------------------------------------------------

TWILIGHT TIME

Negi was gazing out into the sunset.

Sunsets in the mountains are different than the ones you see in the beach.

You get to see the remnants of the sky fading into the dark of night.

Negi let his mind wander once again.

He smiled to himself, thinking of the memories he made.

He then remembered that he left a book in his desk at the school. It was forbidden that students roam the corridors at this hour.

But Negi could sneak his way and get out unscathed, right?

(Heeellloo! I was REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, so don't hate me for not updating. I hope you keep reading, it's gonna get GOOD!!!)


End file.
